A network device, referred to as an access point (“AP”), can be a wireless networking device used to allow Wi-Fi compliant devices to connect to a wired network. An AP can connect to a router via the wired network as a standalone device. APs can be located within a defined geographical boundary. The geographical boundary can be referred to as a geofence.